


A Mortifying Ordeal

by NikiAlex03



Series: Flufftober 2020 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actor Alec Lightwood, Embarrassment, Flufftober, M/M, Writer Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Several years ago Magnus wrote fanfiction about one of his favorite actors. Now, he's married to that actor, and Alec Lightwood has just been asked to read fanfiction about himself for a Buzzfeed Video. Of course, Magnus' is the one that gets picked.Flufftober Prompt: Embarrassing Secret
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947610
Comments: 15
Kudos: 142





	A Mortifying Ordeal

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Halloween everyone! October is over but we're still pushing ahead with this challenge. Life got in the way of it being completed on time, but I am still going to be doing all the prompts.   
> Prompt list provided by @vex-bittys on tumblr.  
> I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr if you wanna say hi!

Alec had found it absolutely hilarious,  because of fucking course he did. He’d bursted out in laughter as Magnus confessed his secret, and Magnus had glared at him through the burning red of his cheeks, knowing full well that it only encouraged Alec to laugh harder.

“It isn’t funny!” Magnus had whined, when he’d finally had enough of his torment.

Alec had wiped a tear from his eye and said, “Yes, it is.” 

Magnus disagreed. It had taken him almost a full week since he first realized to gather the courage to sit Alec down and explain that one of the fanfic’s he’s going to be reading for Buzzfeed was written by  _ Magnus _ , his  _ husband _ . 

Of course, they hadn’t been husband’s back then. Magnus had been nothing more than one of millions of adoring fans. And in hindsight, Magnus thinks, he shouldn't blame himself. 

There was no way anyone could've seen this coming, and it certainly was the very last thing he himself expected. 

Everything he had ever written about Alec Lightwood, renowned actor who had risen to fame in his childhood and gone on to emerge into a reputable and promising career as an adult, was meant to be lost on the internet and never be seen by anyone in his real life. It was certainly not meant to be seen by Alec himself. Alec was never meant to be a part of Magnus ‘real life.’

How many people actually got to marry their celebrity crush? How was Magnus meant to predict the insane turn of events that had led to him marrying his? He hadn’t even known Alec was  _ gay _ when he wrote that fic. 

He watches now, from where he’s perched on his chair just off the main set, as Alec is surrounded by a crew of stylists adding the final touches to his look for this video, and sighs.

He’s fucking screwed.  _ Why had he never deleted that stupid fic? _

Then he starts thinking that  _ maybe _ , maybe it won’t be that bad. It’s only a short video, they’re not gonna be going through the entire thing. It’s been so long that Magnus has forgotten most of what he’d written, and he starts to tell himself that he’s exaggerating it in his mind. And then Alec receives the tablet with the fic on it -the one he’d insisted he not read before so as to keep his reactions authentic- and levels Magnus with a  _ look _ . And Magnus knows that, despite the fact he’s now a published, world-renowned author, no number of his various awards and accomplishments will ever be enough for him to live down ever having written this.

Alec clears his throat and turns his attention back to the tablet. Magnus cannot see exactly what he is reading, but he thinks that being forced to watch Alec’s reaction is much worse.

“Today I’m going to be reading an excerpt,” Alec begins, “From a fanfic by Great Poison.” 

Magnus inwardly scolds himself for having used such an on-the-nose pseudonym. The obvious connection to his real name taunts him, and he hopes for everything he is worth that no one figures it out. That hope, of course, is immediately crushed by Alec himself. Who clearly wants to look in Magnus’ direction but forces himself to stay focused on the camera. 

“I  _ swear to god, this boy was going to be the death of me. _ ” Alec begins reading, and Magnus bites the inside of his cheek in an attempt to wane off any visual indicators of his mortification, _ "It was stupid I knew. Alec Lightwood had had more one night stands than humanly possible. He had sworn that he wouldn't ever find THE one, and fall in love. He hates romance. How long did I think he would last before he got tired of me? _ ”

Magnus wonders where he’d gotten this idea of Alec from, and falls short. Compared to Magnus, Alec is practically a saint if sexual history is the main consideration. It fit, though, Magnus thought, with the bad boy version of Alec he’d written into this story. It’s funny how Alec’s first PR team had played into that role, and so many people had eaten it up, Magnus included, when the reality of his husband couldn’t have been any more different.

_ "I couldn't remember the last time I had gotten more than 2 hours of sleep, every night I would lay awake thinking of him; and when at last I did fall asleep, I would only dream about him in my arms _ .” Alec reads, and Magnus hates that he cannot condemn this thought to the mind of a hopelessly pining 13 year old boy, because the sentiment is one that he shares with himself even now.

_"My_ _ stirring woke Alec, and he smiled when he saw me looking at him.  _

_ ‘Morning sweetie.’ I said, _ ” And Magnus wants to laugh for knowing that Alec would loathe being called _sweetie_ , _“G_ _ iving me a quick peck, Alec wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in closer to kiss me again, a long deep one this time, and when he pulled away he was smiling at me. _ ”

It is not the worst thing Magnus has ever written, by a long shot, but he can think of about a million other things he would rather experience than Alec reading Magnus’ blatant self insert fantasy about him.

" _I_ _ asked, ‘What do you want to eat?’ _

_ Alec thought about this for a while before answering in a quiet voice, ‘I was….. thinking,’ he said, beginning slowly, ‘There is actually something I’ve wanted to eat for a while now.’ _

_ It took me a while to realize what he meant, and I felt my face burning up at the thought of it _ .”

Alec’s shoulders are shaking with barely suppressed laughter, and unable to help himself this time he does throw a glance in Magnus’ direction. Magnus immediately turns away.

_ “I shivered as he gently bit my neck, and then brought back up his lips to kiss me on my mouth, he massaged my tongue with his, and his hands roamed all over my body as he did. As our kisses and touching grew more intense, he pulled me to him and whispered in my ear, ‘I’ve been missing you.’ He moves his hands downwards and chuckles when I begin to whimper. _ ”

Magnus wants very much for the ground to open up underneath him and swallow him whole.

_ “‘Do you want me?’ Alec asked, caressing me. _

_ ‘Yes.’ I replied urgently, pushing myself towards him, ‘I love you.’” _

Magnus’s head is resting in his hands and he is in the middle of begging for mercy from whatever has determined that this is how his day should go, when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He jerks upright, and finds Alec regarding him with a smirk.

“No.” Magnus groans, “I can’t be near you after that.”

“Magnus,” Alec laughs, “I thought it was cute.” 

Alec reaches out and bundles him into his arms, “Okay. It was… a bit weird. But knowing  _ you _ wrote it made it easier.” 

Magnus isn’t as appeased by this as he thinks Alec meant for him to be. If anything, in Magnus’ mind, Alec knowing that  _ he _ wrote it makes everything worse. 

“I have a few minutes before the next fic,” Alec says, still trying to pry Magnus’ arm away from his face, “Come on,  _ sweetie _ .”

Magnus glares at him, and is met only with a laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mortifying ordeal for both Magnus and myself, as the excerpts from Magnus' fic are actually taken from a fic I wrote myself in 2014, about Taylor Lautner ;)  
> Everything is the same as it was in my fic, with only the names/pronouns changed where necessary.  
> Kudos and Comments mean that I will love you forever <3


End file.
